Voldemort versus Snow
by HardLohve
Summary: Dos pesos pesados se enfrentan a muerte. Sólo quedará en pie, el que más convence. ¿La cuestión? Qué dictador es el más fuerte. ¿Los testigos? Las rosas, Nagini…, y mi perturbada mente. -Primer intento de parodia.


**Disclaimer: Que nadie os engañe, sólo las mentes más brillantes crean personajes como Voldemort y Snow…, ahí tenéis a Rowling y Collins como prueba de ello.**

**-…-…-…-**

**Título: Voldemort versus Snow.**

**Autor: HardLohve.**

**Fandom: Crossover. The Hunger Games/Harry Potter.**

**Pairing: Voldemort/Snow.**

**Sumary: Dos pesos pesados se enfrentan a muerte. Sólo quedará en pie, el que más convence. ¿La cuestión? Qué dictador es el más fuerte. ¿Los testigos? Las rosas, Nagini…, y mi perturbada mente.**

**Rating: K.**

**-…-…-…-**

Coriolanus Snow, así le habían llamado. Con semejante nombre tan cargante, normal que tuviese tanta mala leche por dentro. Claro que el otro, no se quedaba atrás. Para nada. Tom Marvolo Riddle, nada más y nada menos. Menos mal que en ninguno de sus mundos, ni en el mágico ni en el futurista, se utilizaban carnets de identidad porque…, realmente, se cansarían de llevarlo a cuestas, de lo grandes que lo harían para los dos. Y no es que se molestasen en acortarlos, eh, que bah. Para el mago, Coriolanus Snow, siempre seguiría siendo su Coriolanus Snow, nada de Cori, ni Snow, ni mucho menos presi.

Se habían conocido en circunstancias especiales, y tan especiales que eran ambos hombres, debían seguir manteniendo esa exclusividad, por lo que no era de extrañar que ocurriese lo mismo con el capitolino. Para el buen presidente, el majestuoso hombre que tenía al lado era Tom Marvolo Riddle, y así seguiría siendo, por más que él fuese por ahí poniéndose títulos nobiliarios por delante. ¿Qué leches era eso de Lord Voldemort? si uno tenía que ser malo de verdad ¡no necesitaba de seudónimos tontos, sólo tenía que usar su nombre al completo, y en condiciones! hombre ya.

Tras una Aparición efectuada en el cuarto de baño mientras el presi estaba en plena sesión de acicalamiento -entiéndase que estaba pasándose pétalos de rosa por ciertas partes- y por el cual había salido corriendo el Señor Oscuro con las pupilas bastante dilatadas por el miedo, ambos dictadores estaban paseando por el bien cuidado jardín de rosas retocadas de Snow, debatiendo sobre cual de los dos era el más importante o influyente.

-Tú puedes ser todo lo importante que quieras, pero lo cierto es que no lo eres más que yo —presumía el Señor Tenebroso—. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cargarte a 23 mocosos por cada cincuenta años que llevas haciendo esos burdos juegos? ¡Bah, eso no es nada! ¡Todo mi mundo mágico me conoce, y con razón, como el hombre/mago más Oscuro/Tenebroso de todos los tiempos! mientras que a ti sólo te reconoce un mísero país.

-Habrás matado a muchas mujeres, hombres y familias enteras, pero aún así ¡desde hace años no puedes con un flacucho mocoso de pacotilla! por lo que sigo ganando yo. —dijo Snow. La rabia hacía que le temblase el oscuro bigote—. Ah, y ahora que lo dices, lo de Señor Oscuro, ¿es por la ropa negra que llevas? ¿Acaso haces luto por la nariz que te falta? ¡Ains, pues te entiendo muy bien, hombre! recuerdo lo mucho que lloré cuando se me cayó el pelo —mientras hablaba, iba tocando la bola de villar que tenía como cabeza—, fueron tiempos difíciles aquellos, sí señor, muy difíciles. —Se quedó con la vista extraviada, como queriendo rescatar aquellos tiempos de los que hablaba. Vaya, era obvio que aún seguía muy perturbado, entonces.

-Por cierto, tienes que decirme el truco que utilizas para estar así de depilado… —deslizó un huesudo dedo por el dorso de la mano de Voldemort, quien ante el insinuoso contacto retiró la mano con brusquedad para disimular lo ruborizado que estaba—, ¡no tienes ni una pelusilla en todo tu cuerpo! ¿Te imaginas lo que darían mis chicos del Capitolio por eso? si me la das —añadió Snow acercándose a su colega de manera confidencial—, te prometo que te ayudaré a librarte de ese gafotas y de sus amigos, que tanto te estorban. ¿Qué, te interesa?

-¿Pretendes que te lo mande a la Arena? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que él tiene magia, y tus esclavos tributos carecen por completo de ella? —se mofó Voldemort mientras seguían caminando a zancadas entre los perfumados rosales, aunque bueno, él, más que andar, se deslizaba por el sendero impregnado de fuertes olores—. Y hablando de tus tributos, recuerda que no eres el más indicado para echarme en cara lo del chico, eh ¿o es que no es la chiquilla, Katniss Everdeen, de la misma edad de Potter?

-No, claro que no —mintió Snow—. Además ¿por qué mandarlos a algunas de mis Arenas, cuando puedes hacer los propios Juegos dentro de los muros del colegio ese…? ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba, Hogwarts, verdad?

-¡Ya te he dicho que no es el colegio ese! Es una institución muy poderosa, ¡es el mejor colegio de Magia y Hechicería de toda Gran Bretaña! —la furia, por lo que consideraba él una grave falta de respeto, hacía que sus palabras saliesen en forma de peligrosos siseos—. Además, es el único y verdadero hogar que jamás he conocido. —Esto último lo dijo mirando mustio sus descalzados pies. Pero bueno, como era Quien-vosotros-sabéis, la melancolía por los buenos recuerdos no le duró ni un suspiro mágico, así que se volvió de cara a Snow; puso sus manos en las caderas, en un espeluznante fiel calcado estilo de Molly Weasley, y le espetó:

-Mis mortífagos tienen claras órdenes de matar a todos sus amigos y protegidos…, y si lo pueden hacer estando delante él, mejor que mejor, pero que te conste que ¡Potter es mío y solamente mío! —dio una patada en el suelo, como queriendo recalcar lo dicho. Sin embargo, lo hizo con tan mala suerte que, de pronto, se encontró saltando a la pata coja, sujetándose la pierna magullada por el agudo pinchazo de una rosa. Si de por sí éstas flores ya pinchaban por defecto, ni que decir tiene que las retocadas de Snow no iban a ser menos. A Voldemort le hervía la sangre (conste que no sólo la que se escurría por la abierta herida), tenía los ojos llorosos, la mirada rabiosa y las pálidas mejillas coloreadas. Avanzó hacia Snow, respiración entrecortada y enojo personificado. Pero éste únicamente se limitó a ladear la cabeza y a pasarse la viscosa lengua por los bulbosos labios..., ains, si es que eso le pasaba por ir descalzo. Pero bueno, ¿no quería presumir de pies? Pues bueno, ahí tenía… un canto mojado.

Por supuesto, la letanía de Voldemort no se hizo esperar. Y mientras él seguía soltando improperios, el sr. Snow ya andaba en otros derroteros mentales. Y es que, a pesar de la amistad de varios años, no se acostumbraba a los largos discursos de su amigo. ¿Y todavía se extrañaba del por qué el chico y el viejo siempre encontraban alguna forma de escapar y de frustrar sus planes?... Si actuase antes y más, y hablase menos… aunque bueno, de todas las cosas que le había dicho hasta ahora, la idea de eliminar a sus enemigos con la heroína enfrente, siendo testigo imposibilitado del asesinato de uno de sus aliados, era muy buena…, demasiado buena, ha decir verdad… y ciertamente, bastante tentadora.

... Ninguno de mis hombres puede tocar a Harry Poter, ni siquiera una de sus encantadoras pestañas (salvo que sea para traerlo ante mí) y tú tampoco. ¿Te queda claro?

Dale y dale a hablar de Potter. Mucho ¡yo lo mato, yo lo mato! y a la hora de la verdad, tuvo que ser él quien, entrando en el destrozado salón como un vil ladrón, le sacase en aúpa, como un lloriqueante bebé, de las ruinas de la casa de los Potter.

...—Si Potter va a ser torturado o enfrentado con otros, será cómo y cuando yo lo decida.

Sí, definitivamente iba a mandar a un par de Agentes de la Paz a que hiciesen unas cuantas magulladuras a la delicada carita del estilista ese, con Everdeen mirando inmovilizada. Ciertamente era una lástima mandar a hacerle eso, porque el tipo era un buen partido para sus planes presidenciales a futuro, pero se merecía la paliza. Había sido Cinna quien empezó con esa locura de Chica en llamas, por lo que debía ser él el primero en pagar el caos que esa idea suya estaba provocando en Panem.

...—Derramaré la sangre de Harry Potter gracias al gran poder de la Varita de Saúco…, aunque oye —dijo Voldemort apoyando amistosamente la mano sobre el hombro de Snow—, eso sí que puedo compartirla contigo; ya sabes, para ayudarte a curtir ese mortal aliento sanguíneo que tienes. Y es que te confieso, Coriolanus Snow, que desde que dejé de tomar la sangre de los unicornios, a mi estómago ya no le sienta bien digerir los leucocitos ajenos. ¿Qué te parece?

Estaba decidido. Iba a ordenar que lo hiciesen en el momento justo antes de salir al estadio... ¡Un momento, un momento, un momento! ¿Éste tío se acababa de meter con su aliento? ¡Pero que cruel era! sabía lo mucho que a él le había afectado la aparición de las yagas en la boca. Ah no, por eso sí que no estaba dispuesto a pasar.

-¡Mira quien va a hablar de mi aliento! —Chilló un desquiciado Snow—. Tú te aficionaste a los apestosos ajos desde que empezaste con la tontería esa de esconderte bajo el turbante de Quirell, ¡y yo nunca te he dicho nada! Te has pasado, Tom Marvolo Riddle, te has pasado.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilo ¿de acuerdo? Se apresuró a decir Voldemort, ante los empañados ojos de Snow; desde niño nunca le habían gustado los llantos, y ahora, con setenta y tantos que tenía, y un estrés de mil demonios que llevaba encima, no quería oír ni un mínimo balbuceo—. ¿Qué tal si te lo recompenso con la creación de un nuevo muto? di ¿qué quieres esta vez? ¿Monos, tigres o cualquier otro tipo de animal entrenado para matar? ¿Otra tanda de charlajos? ¿Molestosos dementores escondidos tras una perseguidora niebla? ¡Di algo, hombre, lo que sea, pero deja de llorar!

Estaba desquiciado. No sabía qué hacer. Si fuese cualquier otra persona, un silencioso "Avada kedavra habría finiquitado el asunto. Pero era Coriolanus ¡por Salazar, era su Coriolanus Snow! el tipo que, desde su ingreso en el orfanato había estado con él en todos sus mejores y peores momentos: mientras ambos aprendían a andar, a escribir, a asustar a los demás; juntos por la noche, cuando uno estaba de vientre y el otro sufriendo los sudores del estreñimiento; o mientras uno repartía su alma de forma generosa y el otro escalaba puestos en la Presidencia de Panem; incluso en verano, cuando le ofrecía a sus tributos vencedores para que practicase con ellos nuevos maleficios ilegales.

No, definitivamente no quería lastimarle, pero como siguiese echado en el suelo, pataleando, su varita empezaría a actuar por sí sola, sin necesidad de ordenarle nada, colega de hazañas o no.

De pronto, Voldemort fue consciente de lo que aullaba Coriolanus entre un berrido y el otro:

—¡Te voy a matar, te voy a matar!

Voldemort soltó una aguda risita estridente. ¿Un llorica, que había querido jugar a ser químico de venenos, pretendía acabar con el hombre más poderoso y temible de todos los tiempos? ¡Eso sí que era bueno! por cosas así, se dijo, eran por lo que valía la pena tener a Coriolanus Snow a su lado. Aunque claro, toda amenaza tenía su excepción.

-Como no te dejes de niñeces, yo sí que te voy a matar a ti —le espetó Voldemort. Ya no sonreía en absoluto. Sus rojizos ojos estaban reducidos a simples rendijas que se clavaban en el presidente como punzantes dagas.

Snow se dio cuenta del cambio, por supuesto, y aunque terminó de gemir, no dejó de exigir unas disculpas porque era él, Coriolanus Snow, y a Snow nadie le daba órdenes... mucho menos un encantador de serpientes que parecía querer un rostro igual a los reptiles con los que tanto charlaba.

-Si me prometes que me darás todos esos bichos que me has ofrecido—le dijo, sabiendo lo poco que a Voldemort le gustaba que le llorasen cerca. Obviamente, el mago hizo un gesto de asentimiento, y Snow se levantó, no sin antes añadir—. Y la próxima vez que me amenaces, te mato.

-No puedes matarme, entérate de una vez. Soy un mago. Tengo magia. Y si quiero, puedo entrar y matarte en tus sueños y hacer contigo lo que me plazca. —Eso último no era cierto, por supuesto, pero a ojos de Voldemort, Snow no tendría por qué conocer aquel detalle.

-Por esa regla de tres, entérate tú también que tampoco podrías matarme… ¡soy muy florido! ¡Amo las flores! y sé muy bien que el amor es el único instrumento que te puede frenar los pies. —Mientras hablaba, esbozando una pedante sonrisa con sus hinchados labios, iba acariciando la hermosa rosa, culpable de la ligera cojera de Voldemort que, al contacto de los regordetes dedos de su cuidador, doblaban dócilmente sus pétalos, a modo de saludo y reconocimiento. Claro que el hombre se olvidaba de que ante los colmillos venenosos de Nagini, tales restricciones no tenían cabida.

Tras un ademán de su amo, la gigantesca serpiente lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y hendió el aire, clavando en su carne sus afilados colmillos, logrando dar una dentellada en el brazo extendido de Snow. El hombre giró la cabeza, perplejo, desconcertado por las obvias intenciones de la serpiente. Pero…, es que… ¿acaso pretendía envenenarle? Se inclinó hacia adelante, enfuruñado y, a mandíbula batiente, expulsó una prolongada exhalación en la abierta boca de la culebra, que fue a parar directa en la retorcida lengua bífida del reptil.

Nagini retrocedió, confusa. Posó de nuevo sus brillantes anillos en el suelo, sobre el cual comenzó a retorcerse, mortalmente herida. ¡Su veneno no había hecho efecto en el organismo del hombre! Normal, si se tiene en cuenta que los venenos que había derramado anteriormente en su copa de brindis, para evitar que las sospechas sobre la muerte de sus enemigos recayesen sobre él, habían inmunizado su organismo. No, de hecho, el asunto iba más allá de eso. Ahora era Nagini, quien veía perpleja entre estentóreos coletazos, cómo expiraba su vida... y todo por un hálito mortífero de un hombre que ingería venenos. Unos venenos que, al mezclarse, daban pie a uno más letal que el suyo.

Ante la muerte de su reptil camarada, Voldemort se aproximó a su -ahora- ex colega, más exterminador que nunca. Snow le lanzó a la cara la rosa, desesperado por frenar sus pisadas. Por desgracia para él, la que salió mal parada fue la rosa, que se deslizó al suelo, completamente desflorada. Sus pétalos, antes vívidos y frescos, se desmigaron marchitas, dispersándose por el aire, posándose nocivas sobre los distintos rosales del jardín.

El presidente, desesperado, salió corriendo tras los pétalos, haciendo amplios aspavientos con las manos, tratando de frenar el ciclo decadente en el que se había sumergido sus tan amadas rosas. Entre tanto, Voldemort, totalmente tocado, se sentó frente a la Nagini caída, meciéndose de adelante y atrás. Echó la cabeza hacia detrás, riéndose frenéticamente. Pobre. La muerte de su querida Nagini le tenía totalmente destrozado.

Las carcajadas fueron subiendo de volumen, a medida que la hilaridad iba transformándose en llanto. De tener algún pelo en la cabeza, el infeliz se estaría tirando de ellos. Seguro. Snow, desabrido, giró sobre sus talones, fulminando al otro desde sus enquistadas pupilas. No obstante, suspiró, vencido. Después, abrazándose melancólico el cuerpo al tiempo que basculaba su peso de los talones a la punta de los pies, dijo:

—Así que estamos otra vez como el principio: empatados.

Y es que el presidente Snow había dicho algo que por fin no tenía dobles intenciones, y que era tan cierto, como que en ese momento los dos respiraban bajo la sombra de un ciprés alargado, levitado hasta ahí por mandato de varita de Voldemort, en honor a los caídos en los tan adictivos Juegos del Hambre. Y, por supuesto, como gratitud a aquellos desgraciados que, no tan voluntariamente, habían cedido sus vidas para la gestación de sus Horrocruxes. Ambos hombres eran dueños de las sombras que oscurecían su mundo: los dos mentían, torturaban y manipulaban. Los dos eran dictadores tiranizando a toda la gente de su entorno. Los dos iban en caza de unos jóvenes de los que tanto habían abusado, y que ahora que se habían rebelado contra ellos, anhelaban matar a toda costa, sin ningún remordimiento o piedad. Los dos eran personajes a los que, por increíble que parezca, toda su población amaba y odiaba por igual.

-…-…-

**NT:**

**¡Vale, vale, mea culpa! Pero primero dejad que me exprese ¿vale? ¡Tengo derecho a una explicación, me lo ha dicho mi abogado! **

**Esto, un pobre intento de parodia, ha sido producto de una mala apuesta (que perdí). Un mal tiempo (en el que me aburría). Y una locura (pasajera, lo prometo) que me provoca el amor que siento hacia estos grandes personajes. XD. **

**Anda, no seáis vagos e id al botón de review para presentarme vuestras reclamaciones formales ¡Se admiten crucciatus y mutos por igual! Lo prometo.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
